La melodía de Terrence
by IvetteMtz
Summary: Han pasado varios años y Candy se encuentra en una depresión profunda, la pequeña Lizzie la ayudará a cumplir su más grande anhelo


**LA MELODÍA DE TERRENCE**

POR: IVETTE MARTINEZ

En una sala privada para piano de la mansión Andrew sonaban los acordes de un piano que entonaba dulcemente una melodía, las ultimas notas cargadas sentimiento y dramatismo hacia estremecer a las personas que a lo lejos escuchaban el triste llamado de un amor perdido, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquella mujer tocando aquella música había sido interrumpida, era como un acuerdo tácito de todos aquellos que la rodeaban por respetar su intimidad, después de todo aquellas visitas al piano eran muy escasas, solamente lo hacia cuando el pasado regresaba y la melancolía la atrapaba, ella permanecía ahí por una hora aproximadamente tocando únicamente aquella melodía en la que había vertido todo el amor del que era capaz de sentir su corazón, después, se retiraba sin decir palabra alguna y los demás sin hacer preguntas.

Pero en una fría tarde de otoño las cosas cambiarían. Ella se dirigió a la sala como en un ritual: todos la veían entrar y cerrar las puertas tras de sí, después, continuaban con sus labores mientras escuchaban la famosa melodía. Pero para una pequeña niña de 6 años, todo aquello era una novedad, por un momento pensó que era su madre quien tocaba el piano, pero después de escuchar la forma de tocar de su madre una y otra vez, pudo distinguir a su corta edad que no se trataba de ella, así con la curiosidad que se caracterizan aquellos pequeñines, la niña recorrió toda la mansión en busca del origen de aquel angelical sonido, cuando se encontraba bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, ansiosa por haber descubierto el secreto umbral de aquella música, fue interceptada por un hombre alto, rubio y de hermosos ojos azul cielo, él se inclinó y la tomó por los hombros interrogándola.

-¿Hacia donde se dirige señorita?

-Quiero saber quien esta tocando el piano.

-Es tu tía.

-¿En verdad¡No sabía que ella supiera tocar tan bonito el piano!

-Si, en verdad toca como un ángel. Fue tu madre quien le enseño.

-Pero mami no toca así, ella tiene un modo diferente de tocar.

-Así es, eso es porque cada individuo le pone su sello personal a las cosas que hace, así que aunque dos personas realicen la misma labor, siempre habrá resultados diferentes. ¿Me entiendes?

La pequeña asintió moviendo ágilmente su castaña cabecita, pero inmediatamente volvió a sentir curiosidad por ver a su amada tía frente al piano.

-Lizzie no puedes ir a allá.

-¿Por qué no? Mami me deja ver como ensaya sus recitales.

-Esto es diferente, así que te pido que no interrumpas a tu tía.

La niña haciendo un puchero intentaba convencer a su tío.

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo, solo quiero ver a mi tía tocando el piano.

-Algún día pequeña, estoy seguro que algún día podrás hacerlo. Pero me temo que mientras tanto no será posible.

El patriarca de la familia se levantó esperando haber convencido a la pequeña, Lizzie agachó su cabeza y fue escaleras arriba donde se quedó sentada en el ultimo peldaño escuchando silenciosamente la música que se filtraba por entre las puertas de la habitación, Albert simplemente bajo las escaleras para desaparecer posteriormente en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Lizzie se encontraba molesta y con más curiosidad que antes¿Por qué no podía entrar a donde su querida tía tocaba el piano¿Por qué todos actuaban ignorando la música de su tía¿Por qué su tía nunca hablaba al respecto? Pero al ser respuestas tan complicadas y sin nadie que se las pudiera aclarar de la forma en que ella lo requería, su mente infantil iba ideando muchas hipótesis como que castigaban a su tía por haberse portado mal, tal vez el tío Albert quería que su tía fuese tan buena como su mamá o que su tía era tan tímida como para dejarse ver practicar en el piano. Lizzie permaneció dos semanas más en la mansión Andrew y presenció por lo menos tres o cuatro veces más aquella costumbre de su tía. Cuando sus padres fueron a recogerla, se abrazó a su tía y le sonrió como queriéndole decir cuanto la admiraba por su forma de tocar, y la mujer le acaricio las mejillas depositándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Ya en su casa, habituándose de nuevo a la rutina familiar, se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano de su madre, torpemente y con la escasa experiencia que le había sido proporcionada por unas cuantas lecciones de piano instruidas por su progenitora, se aventuró a intentar unir algunos acordes que le recordaban la melodía de su tía, al principio nada sonaba como aquella música de la mansión Andrew, después, solo un poco de lo que tocaba perfilaba a ser aquel dulce sonido que tanto apreciaba y que había logrado memorizar gracias a su buen oído y eso la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción. Una hermosa morena entró sigilosamente al escuchar que unas manitas jugueteaban con su objeto preferido, así que cuando Lizzie terminó con lo que creía era una perfecta imitación de la melodía de su tía, Annie aplaudió ante la ejecución de su hija y la felicitó por haberse esforzado tanto, nunca le había visto tanto interés en el piano hasta ahora, la niña se sonrojo y a la señal de un movimiento de cabeza de la morena, se recorrió en el banquillo para hacerle espacio a su madre, quien frotó sus manos y comenzó a tocar con arte y maestría hermosas melodías de Chopin, Mozart y Beethoven, la niña contemplaba detenidamente la gran habilidad de su madre para interpretar aquel instrumento, cuando la mujer paró, la habitación se llenó de una lluvia de aplausos y porras provenientes de la niña.

-¡Mamá eres toda una experta¿Algún día podré tocar igual que tu?

-Para eso tienes que practicar muchísimo y tomarle cariño al piano.

-¡Te prometo que lo haré!

Aquella actitud era extraña en su hija, así que Annie trató de investigar el motivo de su cambio de actitud.

-Lizzie ¿Por qué de pronto deseas aprender el piano?

-Porque me gusta.

-Antes no querías aprender a tocarlo, solo te conformabas con escucharme.

La niña recordó el misterio que se tejía alrededor de su tía y con el riesgo de parecer intrigante, se animó a confesarle a su mamá la experiencia vivida en la mansión de su tío.

-Mami ¿Por qué mi tía Candy se encierra a tocar piano por las tardes?

Annie agachó la cabeza reflexionando la respuesta que le daría a su hija.

-Verás, existen algunas personas que disfrutan de tocar el piano a solas, porque no se atreven a hacerlo delante de los demás o simplemente no quieren ser observados. Tu tía Candy es una persona tímida ya que el tocar piano no es su fuerte, así que prefiere no tener a nadie de espectador.

Lizzie por fin entendía el porqué su tía se encerraba a tocar, después de todo, no estaba tan errada en sus suposiciones, si Candy no quería a nadie cerca de la habitación es porque era demasiado tímida. La niña estaba satisfecha de la explicación de su madre y Annie estaba aliviada de que su pequeña no hiciera más preguntas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los días transcurrían rápidamente para Lizzie, quien ponía todo su afán en las clases de su madre, en cuestión de un par de clases, la primogénita de los Cornwell sabía tocar piezas sencillas y cortas; pero un día aburrida de repetir siempre las mismas canciones, intentó nuevamente repetir la melodía de su tía y Annie la identificó plenamente, así que desplazando a su hija en el piano, comenzó ella a tocar aquella pieza musical, Lizzie estaba asombrada de que su madre supiera interpretar la mágica música de su tía, pero no parecía tener la misma alma de aquella que escuchó en manos de Candy, al final, su tío Albert tenía razón, no importaba que dos personas hicieran lo mismo, la interpretación de su madre y la de su tía eran completamente diferentes una de la otra.

-Mami ¿Por qué mi tía toca solamente esa canción?

-Bueno, pues ella no es muy hábil al piano, son realmente muy pocas las canciones que sabe tocar.

-Pues yo opino que toca muy bonito, tal vez si practicará más canciones podría tocar ante tanta gente como tu mami.

Annie rió de buena gana ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Mi vida, recuerda que ella es enfermera, el tocar un instrumento es solo un pasatiempos.

-Yo creo que lo que la tía necesita es que alguien le diga que es realmente buena con el piano, tal vez así prefiera dedicarse a él; su profesión de enfermera no me gusta, porque le quita mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Lizzie, pero por el momento dudo que Candy quiera hacer un dueto conmigo.

Annie tomó a su hija y la llevó hasta el comedor para cenar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El invierno estaba en pleno, cuando la familia Cornwell fue de visita a la gran mansión Andrew, ambas dinastías se encontraba reunida ahí para cenar, una amena platica en la sala de estar era el preludio para los comensales. En medio de todo aquello Lizzie notó la ausencia de Candy, le preguntó a Albert sobre el paradero de la extraviada y le respondió que no la había visto, pero que se encontraba en la casa; la niña comenzó a buscar a su tía sin resultado alguno, cuando tocó la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, no tuvo respuesta, la niña estaba contrariada, Candy sabía que ellos irían ese día a visitarlos ¿dónde se habría metido? Lizzie bajo derrotada las escaleras cuando de pronto observo la figura de Candy avanzar rápidamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, la pequeña se quedo paralizada mirando a aquella rubia llorar como nunca antes la había visto, mientras cerraba las puertas. Con un vuelco en el corazón, bajo lentamente los últimos peldaños, sus menudos pasos la llevaron hasta aquella puerta cerrada, la melodía de siempre comenzaba a escucharse en el ambiente, Lizzie sentía la necesidad de consolar a su tía, así que instintivamente giro el picaporte de aquella puerta y ésta cedió fácilmente y sin hacer ruido, poco a poco la niña iba avanzando ante una Candy completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, de pronto Lizzie se detuvo al notar gracias a la claridad y luminosidad que proporcionaba la nieve como el rostro de su tía destilaba el más profundo dolor que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir, siendo las lagrimas la más clara expresión de aquellos sentimientos reprimidos. La visión de todo aquello fue una experiencia muy dura para aquel diminuto ser, quien comenzó a retroceder hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar aquella puerta justo de la misma forma en que fue abierta, una vez afuera, agacho su cabecita lamentándose haber entrado a ese lugar y después el no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para brindarle unas palabras de consuelo a su tía. Al intentar regresar donde sus padres, chocó ante el obstáculo que representaba su padre, quien la miró primeramente enojado y posteriormente preocupado ante el semblante de su hija quien estaba a punto de soltar en llanto.

-¿Qué sucede Lizzie¿Qué a ocurrido?

La niña abrazó fuertemente a su padre y comenzó a sollozar tratando de explicarse.

-¡Papi¡Por favor perdónenme! Ya me habían dicho que no interrumpiera a mi tía! . . .

-¿Qué sucedió hija?

-Tía Candy papá. . . mi tía lloraba. . . lloraba mucho. . . nunca antes la había visto llorar . . . ¿por qué lloraba? . . . Yo quise entrar a consolarla, pero no pude, ella. . . ella sufre mucho papi ¿Por qué sufre mi tía Candy? Ella es muy buena. . .

-¿Tu tía te vio?

-No.

Archie entendía lo que había sucedido, así que se alejó a la niña antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, cuando se encontraban en el despacho, el hombre hablo con su hija.

-Verás Lizzie, hace ya muchos años, antes de que tu nacieras, tu tía Candy se enamoro de un joven que la quería con la misma devoción. Pero un accidente impidió que pudieran estar juntos, así que se vieron forzados a separarse a pesar de amarse demasiado. Creo que Candy nunca se repuso de aquello, ya que se negó a rehacer su vida con otro hombre.

-¡Pobre tía Candy!

-Pero es gracias a eso que tu puedes disfrutar de ser la sobrina consentida, de haber tenido sus propios hijos, tal vez tendrías que compartir su afecto con ellos.

-¿Siempre que se encierra a tocar llorara de ese modo?

-No lo sé; lo único que puedo decirte es que este día es especialmente difícil para ella, porque hoy se cumple un año más de aquel día en que tuvo que renunciar al amor de su vida.

-Papi ¿mi tía sigue queriendo a aquel joven?

El rostro de Archie se ensombreció de pronto.

-Yo creo que sí hija, lo sigue queriendo y lo sigue extrañando. . .

Aquella platica tranquilizó a Lizzie tanto que aquello dejó de ser un misterio y comenzó a asimilarlo, ahora en verdad respetaba al igual que todos los adultos, aquellos momentos de soledad de su tía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los años transcurrieron tan aprisa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lizzie se había convertido en una jovencita de 13 años, virtuosa en el piano como su madre y muy bella, siendo una extraña pero exquisita mezcla de sus padres: su cabello castaño y nariz perfilada como su papá; hermosos y expresivos ojos azul zafiro enmarcados por espesas y rizadas pestañas, labios delgados y perfectamente delineados como su mamá.

La joven se encontraba practicando las canciones que interpretaría en su primer recital, en el cual, había reservado tocar al final su melodía preferida, aquella que tocaba su tía; pero cuando comenzó a hojear las partituras, su boca se abrió de asombró al descubrir que la autora de aquella canción era ni más ni menos que la propia Candy White Andrew, sintiendo que la curiosidad la vencía, la chica salió de su hogar y le pidió al chofer que la llevará hasta la mansión Andrew. Al llegar, fue directamente en busca de su tía, quien se encontraba en el jardín cortando algunas rosas para alegrar su habitación.

-¡Hola tía!

-¡Lizzie! Mi niña ¿Qué haces por aquí? No te esperábamos.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar tía pero necesito hablar contigo.

Candy quien era una hermosa mujer madura entrando en sus treinta años, olvidó su labor para ponerle atención a su adorada sobrina, quien se veía algo atormentada.

-Dime, hija; te escucho.

-Verás tía. . . yo. . . no se por donde comenzar.

-Por donde gustes, por donde te sientas mejor.

-Bueno, pues yo, tengo que confesarte que. . .

Y así la jovencita comenzó a relatarle aquel interés secreto por ella y su tema musical. Candy solo escuchaba y al saber que fue descubierta por Lizzie llorando mientras tocaba la melodía, la apeno un poco.

-. . . todo lo que papá me dijo aquel día lo recuerdo claramente y fue lo que me hizo olvidar esa obsesión por ti y ese canción. Pero ahora, que me preparó para presentar mi primer recital ante lo mejor de la sociedad de Chicago, he descubierto algo que todo este tiempo había ignorado y que me tiene sorprendida. Mientras ojeaba las partituras de los temas que he elegido, entre los cuales destaca tu canción, me asombra notar que la autora de aquella composición eres tu!

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Pues porque creí que aquel tema te agrada por recordarte a aquel hombre de quien te enamoraste.

Candy con aire muy sereno se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas y poder explicar todo aquello que había cautivado la curiosidad de su sobrina.

-Mira Lizzie, efectivamente me enamoré siendo muy joven de un muchacho con el que creí podría ser feliz, pero las cosas no resultaron muy bien entre nosotros y tuvimos que decirnos adiós. Todos los sentimientos que tuve por aquel hombre los he guardado aquí, en mi corazón. Porque cuando uno le entrega su amor a alguien, es para siempre. Así que, decidí fingir que el dolor que sentía no existía, y me dedique por entero a mi profesión, mis tiempos libres lo pasaba con tus padre, en una de aquellas ocasiones, tu madre comenzó a insistirme que aprendiera a tocar piano, labor que no era de mi agrado, pero por no desairarla acepte a que me enseñará un poco. Un día mientras jugueteaba con las teclas de aquel instrumento, mi corazón fue formando un acorde tras otro mientras recordaba todo aquello que me hacía sentir Te. . . aquel joven, cuando tu madre llegó, escuchó aquella melodía que empíricamente acababa de crear, me pidió que la repitiera y mi instinto me guío para poder repetir todas las notas, a Annie le gusto muchísimo y enseguida se puso a escribirla en un pentagrama, después me hizo registrar la canción a mi nombre. Después de todo eso, varias veces me pidió que vendiera los derechos para que otros artistas pudieran interpretar aquella música, pero me negué, la melodía ahora formaba parte de mi.

Las dos hicieron un silencio, Candy quería continuar pero los recuerdos eran un poco dolorosos todavía y tenía que hacer una pausa o terminaría llorando.

-Ahora que sé lo que me has dicho, me doy cuenta que no fui buena fingiendo mi dolor, mi sentimiento hacia los demás. Pero en aquel entonces pensaba que podía engañarlos a todos para que no se preocuparan por mi. Mi único desahogo lo encontraba cuando podía bajar a la sala de piano y olvidarme de todo tocando la Melodía de Terrence. Cerraba las puertas porque quería evitar que vieran mi sufrimiento, porque me tenia que enfrentar a la realidad de quedarme sola mientras veía como otra mujer se llevaba mi vida entera antes de haberla vivido. Año con año, celebraba con lagrimas la gran perdida que había sido para mi Terry, y eran sentimientos que no podía compartir con nadie.

Lizzie miro con admiración a su tía quien trataba de controlar sus emociones.

-Lamento mucho que siendo muy pequeña me hayas tenido que ver llorar de esa manera, y de que todo esto fuera un misterio para ti. Nunca quise que se viera de esa forma.

-No te preocupes tía. Solamente tú sabías que era lo mejor para ti, y si decidiste que aquello era lo mejor, te respeto.

-Muchas gracias mi niña.

Candy acarició los lustrosos cabellos de Lizzie quien se atrevió a hacer una ultima pregunta.

-Tía. . .

-Dime.

-¿Ya has olvidado a. . . Terry?

La rubia dio un suspiro profundo y prolongado, mientras elevaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas al cielo.

-No. Nunca podré olvidar a Terry. Pero el tiempo me ha enseñado a resignarme y a tomar con tranquilidad todo lo referente a él. Por eso, hoy puedo hablarte con calma sin sentirme agobiada por mis sentimientos.

La jovencita se arrojó a los maternales brazos de Candy quien le tomó fuertemente mientras se sentía aliviada. Lizzie se despidió de su tía y volvió a su hogar; al llegar, su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por la ausencia de su hija, pero la chica explicó a su progenitora sin revelar todo lo que había hablado con su tía, que había ido por un impulso pero prometió que no se repetiría más.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El recital de Lizzie fue bien acogido por los críticos y la sociedad de Chicago, todos ahí tenían la certeza que aquella jovencita era una futura promesa como concertista. Sus padres estaban más que orgullosos, quienes escucharon todo tipo de halagos, un agente "busca talentos" les ofreció llevar a la chica a hacer una presentación en Nueva York, donde probablemente se le abrirían las puertas de las buenas oportunidades. El matrimonio Cornwell convino que eso beneficiaba la carrera de Lizzie y aceptaron, toda la familia Andrew estaba contenta por el gran triunfo que había tenido la joven.

Así Archie, Annie y Lizzie viajaron en cuestión de días a Nueva York. La hija del matrimonio estaba encantada ante aquella ciudad que había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que la visitó. Mientras estaba pasando, observo en uno de los kioscos donde vendían todo tipo de revistas, grandes anuncios de que el celebre actor Terrence Grandchester conquistaba de nuevo a su publico con una actuación magistral. Los ojos de Lizzie no podían separase de aquella revista, se separó unos instantes de sus padres, para acercarse a leer la nota con mayor detenimiento. Su instinto reconocía a aquel hombre, la joven repasaba los rasgos de él con detenimiento y pudo descubrir en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en sus movimientos, cada una de las notas que lo describían sin necesidad de hablar. Tomando conciencia, dejó de nuevo la revista en su lugar hasta alcanzar a sus padres quienes se encontraban esperándola para entrar al restaurante, durante la cena, Lizzie permaneció callada, y justo al comenzar el postre, les lanzó la misiva a sus progenitores.

-¿Cómo se llama el hombre del que se enamoró mi tía Candy?

Archie y Annie tartamudearon y dudaban en dar la respuesta.

-¡Vamos! No tengan miedo, tía Candy me ha contado sobre su pasado, y si a ella no le incomodo hacerlo ¿por qué a ustedes si?

-Esta bien hija (Atendió Archie) Tu tía se enamoró equivocadamente de un hombre de la nobleza, que hasta eso abandono para seguir lo que él llamo "su sueño".

-¿Cuál era su sueño?

-Ser actor.

-Así que ese hombre es Terrence Grandchester.

-Sí.

De nuevo y como era costumbre la curiosidad de Lizzie era saciada una vez más. La chica se sentía contenta de haber descubierto a aquel hombre que había marcado la vida de su tía.

El día llegó y Lizzie salió a tocar como nunca en su vida, interpretando éxitos de los mejores autores y una canción que era desconocida por los críticos, pero que los había cautivado. Antes de comenzar a tocar la ultima pieza, la chica se levantó del banco y dirigiéndose a la multitud exclamó:

-La última pieza que tocaré esta noche es una de mis favoritas, fue escrita por una mujer excepcional, su nombre es Candice White Andrew y me complace decir que es mi tía. Es la primera vez que esta canción suena fuera de la casa donde se concibió y he sido honrada al permitirme deleitarlos a todos ustedes con ella, se titula: "La Melodía de Terrence".

Un hombre de hermosísimos ojos verde azul, con el cabello corto y luciendo una barba que le enmarcaba la boca, disfrutaba extasiado de aquella melodía, sintiendo tristeza, nostalgia, amor, frustración, felicidad y esperanza, todos estos sentimientos que se entre mezclaban sin saber distinguir cual era el que predominaba; sus ojos se oscurecieron y se volvieron turbios por las lagrimas que se agolpaban y que no dejaba brotar. Cada nota de aquella canción era como el complemento de una pieza de un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente en su corazón, uniéndolo al corazón de cierta rubia pecosa que nunca dejaría de amar.

Al terminar, mientras el publico permanecía en la sala, la jovencita era entrevistada por un reportero, quien hacía las preguntas de rutina para conocerla, pero, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la audaz jovencita tiró a matar.

-Dígame señorita Cornwell¿quién dijo que es la autora de la ultima melodía que tocó?

-La autora es una persona que quiero y estimo mucho, es mi tía, se llama Candy White Andrew.

-¿La señorita Andrew no vino con usted?

-No, pero me permitió dar a conocer "La melodía de Terrence"

-¿Fue escrita para alguien en particular?

-Para un amor de su juventud.

-¿Piensa hacer de ese tema su sello personal?

-Puede ser, ya que la canción tiene años de haber sido escrita y hasta ahora se a expuesto al publico y si ésta es del agrado de todos no seré yo quien deje de tocarla.

La entrevista se desvió hacia innumerables temas; cuando concluyó, todos los allí reunidos fueron saliendo lentamente del salón, excepto uno, que en lugar de acercarse a la salida, buscaba la forma de poder hablar con la chica, pero fue ella quien se vio resuelta y observando que su trampa había funcionado, se quedo parada esperando que el hombre se le acercara lo suficiente para no ser oídos por nadie más.

-Buenas tardes señorita. . .

-Cornwell, Elizabeth Cornwell.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

-Por supuesto ¿quién no conoce al famoso Terrence Grandchester?

-No soy tan famoso.

-Veo que también es modesto.

El hombre se incomodó, buscaba la forma de poder ir al grano, pero no encontraba la manera, por suerte Lizzie le facilitó un poco las cosas.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Grandchester?

-Pues creo que sí. Verá, usted mencionó a Candy White Andrew. Pues yo la conocí hace muchísimo tiempo y la verdad me gustaría saber. . . ¿cómo se encuentra?

-¡Oh bien¡Muy bien! Ella también se acuerda de usted ¿Por qué no va a visitarla?

-Bueno, creo que no sería correcto, además, no se donde se encuentre.

-Ella vive en la residencia de la familia Andrew en Chicago. Pienso que le agradaría mucho recibir su visita.

-¿Usted cree?

-Definitivamente. MI tía es una persona que recibe pocas visitas y probablemente la suya le anime un poco.

Terry dudo un momento, después analizó el rostro de la joven que era transparente como el agua.

-Muchas gracias señorita, es usted espléndida en el piano. Tomaré en cuenta su consejo, tal vez un día de estos me anime y le de la sorpresa a Candy.

Lizzie le guiño un ojo y se despidió agradeciendo su asistencia.

Esa noche fue fructífera para la primogénita de los Cornwell, quien logró concertar un contrato para seguir estudiando música en uno de los mejores colegios de Estados Unidos para después terminarlo sus estudios en Europa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los días pasaban agonizando para Terry, quien sentía el enorme impulso de buscar a su amada pecosa, pero siempre terminaba desechando la idea, pero en una ocasión, su corazón se impuso a la razón y con una pequeña maleta en las manos partió rumbo a Chicago. Ya una vez en aquella ciudad, tomó un auto de alquiler que lo llevó hasta la enorme mansión de los Andrew. Una ama de llaves lo llevo a la sala de estar para esperar mientras Candy bajaba.

La rubia acudió a ver de quien se trataba aquella misteriosa visita y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Terry mirándola desde la comodidad de un sillón. Él se puso en pie mientras caminó al centro de la sala.

-¡Hola Candy! . . . ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gra. . . gracias Terry.

-Yo solo pasaba a saludarte.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no debes dejar sola a Susana.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-Susana, esta muerta.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, veras, ella y yo nos casamos al poco tiempo de que tu te fuiste de Nueva York, pero en nuestro matrimonio ninguno de los dos fue feliz, sin embargo seguimos manteniendo las apariencias por un tiempo, hasta que un día todo se hizo insoportable y decidimos divorciarnos, pero los tramites no llegaron a concluir porque Susana murió poco después de el comienzo del proceso. Su salud nunca se recuperó después del accidente, así que creo que por fin encontró la paz que tanto buscaba.

-Lamento mucho oír eso Terry, ella te amaba mucho.

-Probablemente tengas razón. Pero en una relación no es suficiente con que una persona se entregue, deben de ser dos, por eso se es pareja, y lo nuestro solo fue una farsa.

Candy bajó la mirada mientras Terry trataba de revelarle sus sentimientos.

-Candy. . .

-¿Sí?

-Tu. . . estas. . . te encuentras. . .

-¿Casada? No. Nunca me casé.

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez, por que en el fondo pienso igual que tu, además de ser lo suficiente cobarde para evitar enamorarme de alguien más.

Terry daba un par de pasos más hacia Candy.

-Candy. . .

La rubia veía con ojo desamparado al amor de su vida, ciertamente no esperaba volverlo a ver en toda su vida, y esta enorme sorpresa la dejaba indefensa ante sus propios sentimientos.

-Candy. . . tu eres una persona muy especial para mi. . . quiero decir. . . que . . . uno no puede fingir. . .

Terry estaba más nervioso que nunca, buscaba las palabras exactas para declararle su amor a Candy, quien no ayudaba en nada, mirándolo como una niñita contrariada, comenzaba a desesperarse al ser tan torpe en los momentos en los que tenía que ser hábil, lo cierto era que Terry nunca había sido un hombre con facilidad de palabra, pero de alguna forma, había logrado hilar sus ideas con sus sentimientos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, sé que tu sientes igual que yo . . . y no le veo el caso el seguir pretendiendo que ambos nos hemos olvidado. . . porque tu y yo somos uno. . . y no hay verdad más importante en este mundo. . . los dos sabemos que nuestro amor es más grande que el mar que alguna vez nos unió.

Candy parecía petrificada, pero de pronto sus pies comenzaron a dar unos pequeños pasos enfilados hacia Terry, quien esperaba la respuesta de ésta. La rubia eliminó la poca distancia que la separaba de aquel hombre que le había abierto su corazón como nunca. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos sintiendo que nada en el mundo le faltaba teniéndola así tan cerca de él.

-Mi vida entera eres tu!

-¡Oh Terry! No ha habido día que pase y que no piense en ti. Fue una locura lo que hice aquella noche de invierno, no he podido dejar de reprocharme lo estúpida que fui!

-Fuimos pecosa, los dos cometimos el error de pensar en una tercera persona, siendo que los que realmente importaban éramos tu y yo.

-Eso suena muy egoísta Terry!

-Puede ser, pero es la verdad, el amor no se forza, se da de forma natural, justo como nació mi amor por ti, libre y sincero.

-De haber sido más maduros no hubiéramos perdido nuestra juventud.

-¿Acaso te consideras una vieja? (La pregunta de Terry estaba cargada de asombro) Pero si sigues siendo la mujer más encantadora que he visto en toda mi vida! Sigues siendo tan hermosa como hace 15 años!

-Aún así la vida pasa, y nuestras oportunidades las dejamos escapar.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Todavía estamos a tiempo de rehacer nuestras vidas.

-Pero Terry. . .

-No hay pero que valga. Espere por mucho tiempo esta ocasión y ahora que te he recuperado no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo, esta vez será diferente, y no descansaré hasta que seas mi esposa.

Para la rubia todo pasó como un sueño desde ese día, los Andrew prepararon rápidamente una boda digna pero discreta para ella quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió su sueño en realidad, siendo ahora la Sra. de Grandchester. Lizzie estaba contentísima con haber podido ayudar a aquella mujer que tanto la quería y al verla tan feliz se sentía satisfecha de haber acabado con la tristeza y soledad que se habían vuelto eternas en la persona de Candy.

La pareja vivió en Nueva York y contrario a lo que muchos pudieran imaginar, ella concibió a su único hijo casi inmediatamente, haciendo que la dicha de los Grandchester fuese todavía mayor. El destino que una vez los separó, los unió de nuevo pagándole con creces el sufrimiento de ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
